Bill Cipher vs Kazoo Kid
Description Battle of the blue flame users who can summon whateves. Battle One day, it was peaceful.... It was about to change..... A crack in time and space formed and outcame out Bill Cipher. He started destroying a city. Meanwhile in a park. Kazoo Kid was having fun with his friends, but Bill Cipher teleported in front of his friends and fired a lazer killing them all. "Oh no!" Kazoo Kid said using his imagination. "I'm being attack by a Illuminati!" Bill Cipher rolled his eye(s) this was gonna be a long day. Here we goooo! Kazoo Kid threw a punch at Bill, but Bill teleported. Kazoo Kid made multiple clones. The clones all beat up Bill Cipher. But Bill Cipher burst out in blue fire, melting all the clones. "Ooh! A firefight!" Kazoo Kid said. He fired a blue fireball at Bill. Kazoo Kid spawned blue fire everywhere. Bill began to melt but regenerated. Bill quickly lifted Kazoo Kid 10,000 feet in the air with telekenises and slammed him to the ground. Blood came out of Kazoo Kid. Kazoo Kid got up and summoned a clone. He picked up the clone and threw it at Bill. Bill Cipher blasted a lazer, causing the clone to explode into a pool of blood and guts. "Is that all?" Bill Cipher taunted. Kazoo Kid punched Bill in the eye. This really hurt Bill. Bill Cipher threw a punch at Kazoo Kid knocking him into the moon. Kazoo Kid quickly got up and used his imagination to summon an oxegan tank. Bill teleported in front of the moon. "Don't bring your hands to a gun fight!" Kazoo Kid said. He summoned multiple uzis and fired them at Bill. Bill Cipher walked through the bullets. Kazoo Kid used his Kazoo to create an explosion sending Bill in the air. Kazoo Kid summoned his Sniper Rifle and noscoped the surface of the moon. The force gave Kazoo Kid a makeshift rocket jump from TF2. When Kazoo Kid got close enough to Bill Cipher, he started rapidly beating him. Kazoo Kid managed to knock Bill into the moon. "Ha! You barely tickled me!" Bill Cipher said. When Kazoo Kid landed, he noscoped Bill as Bill exploded. Kazoo Kid walked off....only to find he could escape. "HEY I'M NOT DONE YET!" Kazoo Kid heard a voice behind him. It was Bill, who regenerated. Kazoo Kid ran at Bill, but Bill teleported. "Remember lack of Gravity!" Bill said. Kazoo Kid began to float in the air, due to zero gravitational effects. Bill teleported in front of Kazoo Kid. Bill reared back a fist, it surged with all the cryptic energy Bill could muster.... Bill threw the punch. WHAAAACK! Kazoo Kid was hit....with the force of a planet explosion. Kazoo Kid was sent flying into the moon, which exploded. It sent Kazoo Kid, through Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus(Your a sick person, for thinking about it like that), Neptune, and Pluto. Oh did I mention all of the other planet's moons where destroyed? Kazoo Kid was left floating in space. Kazoo Kid quickly summoned a jetpack and flew at Bill...FTL. Bill couldn't react and was knocked back with a single punch. Kazoo Kid threw another punch.....Only for Bill to catch it. With one wrist flick, Kazoo Kid's hand was dislocated. Bill Cipher quickly teleported Kazoo Kid back into Earth. Kazoo Kid used his imagination to grow bigger. Kazoo Kid kicked Bill like a soccer ball. "So you're gonna play like that?" Bill said angrily. "Well two can play!" A fire formed in Bill's eye as he grew very big and red. Both giants collided their fists. Kazoo Kid summoned a pair of Uzis and fired it all Bill. Kazoo Kid summoned flames all over the park, they where fighting in burning Bill. Bill began to shrink and reverted back to his baseform. "I can do this without growing." Bill said. He threw a punch at Kazoo Kid reverting him back to his normal size. Kazoo Kid repeadedly played on his kazoo, creating multiple explosions. Kazoo Kid summoned blue fire everywhere! Kazoo Kid began to dance as things got weird. "ENOUGH!" Bill Cipher disappeared. Kazoo Kid fell to the ground. Asleep. In the mindscape Bill Cipher reappeared in the mindscape with Kazoo Kid. Bill Cipher snapped his fingers and Kazoo Kid was given pain on his mind. Kazoo Kid used his imagination to summon multiple dancing clones. Kazoo Kid threw them at Bill who was tackled. Kazoo Kid walked away and pulled out his kazoo..... He blew it. With all the oxegan in his lungs. BOOOOOOOOM! There was a big explosion that blasted clones everywhere. Kazoo Kid grinned his little childish grin. Now it was time to wait for him to wake up. But then right in front of him appeared Bill Cipher. His eye glowing with blue fire. Bill Cipher laughed. "You really thought you could hurt me?!" Kazoo Kid tried to punch Bill but his fist phased through. Bill Cipher teleported out of the mindscape...... In the real world Kazoo Kid woke up. That was horrible dream! But then he saw Bill standing before him. Bill's fist glowed with criptic energy. Bill threw multiple fists at Kazoo Kid at the speed of light. Kazoo Kid's bones began to break. Bill flew in the air and fired a lazer from his eye. This horribly burnt Kazoo Kid. Bill used all his cryptic energy into one move and uppercutted Kazoo Kid so hard, he was sent up to the clouds and fell headfirst to the ground. Kazoo Kid was covered in bruises and was crippled. "Time's up!" Bill said. Bill blasted a large stream of blue fire which engulfed Kazoo Kid and incinerated his body. This left a trail of fire. Bill laughed evily as the stream of fire incinerated the entire park. DBX Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights